Class
Class Specific These are acronyms which are specific to each class within World of Warcraft. Druid * Bear: Bear Form * Boomkin: Balance Form (Moonkin) * Cat: Cat Form * FF: Faerie Fire * FFF: Faerie Fire (Feral) * Feral: Feral Talent Tree * HT: Healing Touch * HotW: Heart of the Wild * LotP: Leader of the Pack * MoW/MotW/Mark: Mark of the Wild * NS: Nature's Swiftness * OoC: Omen of Clarity * Resto: Restoration Talent Tree * Roots: Entangling Roots * TF: Tiger's Fury * Tree: Tree Form Death Knight * BP: Blood Presence * BR: Blood Rune * BS: Blood Strike * DC: Death Coil * DG: Death Grip * DK: Death Knight * DR: Death Rune * DRW: Dancing Rune Weapon * FP: Frost Presense * FR: Frost Rune * HS: Heart Strike * Ob: Obliterate * RA: Raise Ally * RF: Runeforge * SS: Scourge Strike * UP: Unholy Presence * UR: Unholy Rune Hunter * AS: Aimed Shot * ArS: Arcane Shot * AotC/Cheetah: Aspect of the Cheetah * AotF/Fox: Aspect of the Fox * AotH/Hawk: Aspect of the Hawk * AotP/Pack: Aspect of the Pack * AotW: Aspect of the Wild * BM: Beast Mastery Talent Tree * BW: Bestial Wrath * FD: Feign Death * GftT: Go for the Throat * HM: Hunter's Mark * IAotH: Improved Aspect of the Hawk * MM: Marksmanship Talent Tree * SS: Steady Shot * SrS: Serpent Sting * SV: Survival Talent Tree * TSA: Trueshot Aura Mage * AB: Arcane Blast * AE: Arcane Explosion * AI: Arcane Intellect * AP: Arcane Power * CS: Counterspell * CoC: Cone of Cold * Evo: Evocation * FB: Firebolt/Fire Blast/Frostbolt * FM: Focus Magic * PoM: Presence of Mind * Poly/Sheep: Polymorph * Port: Portal * Pyro: Pyroblast * Table: Ritual of Refreshment * TP: Teleport (Usually refers to the Portal line of spells that everyone can use, rather than the self-only Teleport spells) Paladin * BoK/Kings: Blessing of Kings * BoM/Might: Blessing of Might * BoP/HoP: Hand of Protection (Originally called Blessing of Protection, many people still refer to it as BoP rather than HoP) * BoS/HoS/Salv: Hand of Salvation (Originally called Blessing of Salvation, many people still refer to it as BoS rather than HoS) * DS: Divine Shield * FoL: Flash of Light * HL: Holy Light * HoD: Hand of Dawn * Holy/Healadin: Holy Talent Tree * HoJ: Hammer of Justice * HoW: Hammer of Wrath * HW: Holy Wrath * LoH: Lay on Hands * Paly/Pally: Paladin * Prot/Protadin/Tankadin: Protection Talent Tree * Ret/Retadin/Loladin: Retribution Talent Tree * SoI: Seal of Insight * SoR: Seal of Righteousness * SoT: Seal of Truth Priest * CoH: Circle of Healing * Disc: Discipline talent tree * DS: Divine Spirit * FH/Fheal: Flash Heal * FW: Fear Ward * GH/Gheal: Greater Heal * GS: Guardian Spirit * HF: Holy Fire * IDS: Improved Divine Spirit * IF: Inner Fire * IW: Inner Will * LW: Lightwell * MB: Mind Blast * MC: Mind Control * MF: Mind Flay * PI: Power Infusion * PoH: Prayer of Healing * PoM: Prayer of Mending * PS/Fear: Psychic Scream * PW:F/Fort: Power Word: Fortitude * PW:S/Shield: Power Word: Shield * SF: Shadowform * SoL: Surge of Light * SoR: Spirit of Redemption * SR: Silent Resolve * SW:D: Shadow Word: Death * SW:P: Shadow Word: Pain * VE: Vampiric Embrace * VT: Vampiric Touch Rogue * BF: Blade Flurry * BS: Backstab * CB: Cold Blood * CoS: Cloak of Shadows * CS: Cheap Shot * Combat: Combat Talent Tree * Evis: Eviscerate * FoK: Fan of Knives * Hemo: Hemorrhage * ISS: Improved Sinister Strike * KS: Kidney Shot * KSp: Killing Spree * MoD: Master of Deception * Mut: Mutilate/Assassination Talent Tree * Premed: Premeditation * Prep: Preparation * SF: Seal Fate * SnD: Slice and Dice * ShS: Shadowstep * SS: Sinister Strike * Sub: Subtlety Talent Tree * TotT/Tricks/Trix: Tricks of the Trade Shaman * AR: Astral Recall * CH: Chain Heal * Ele: Elemental Talent Tree * Enh: Enhancement talent tree * ES: Earth Shock * FS: Frost Shock * GoA: Grace of Air totem * GW: Ghost Wolf * HW: Healing Wave * LHW: Lesser Healing Wave * NS: Nature's Swiftness * Resto: Restoration talent tree * Shammy: Shaman * SoE: Strength of Earth totem * SS: Stormstrike * ToW: Totem of Wrath * WF: Windfury (weapon or totem) Warlock * Aff/Afflic: Affliction talent tree * BoA/CoA: Bane of Agony (Originally called Curse of Agony, still referred to as CoA/Curse) * BoD/CoD: Bane of Doom (Originally called Curse of Doom, still referred to as CoD/Curse) * CoE: Curse of the Elements * CoX: Curse of Exhaustion * Conflag: Conflagrate * CoR: Curse of Recklessness * Corr: Corruption * CoS: Curse of Shadows * CoT: Curse of Tongues * CoW: Curse of Weakness * DC: Death Coil * Demo: Demonology talent tree * Dest/Destro: Destruction talent tree * DL: Drain Life * DP: Dark Pact * DS: Drain Soul * HF: Hellfire * HoT: Howl of Terror * HS: Healthstone * Imm/Immo: Immolate * Incin: Incinerate * Lock: Warlock * LT/Tap: Life Tap * MD: Master Demonologist * MS: Master Summoner * NF: Nightfall * Sac: Demonic Sacrifice (or Voidwalker Sacrifice) * SB: Shadow Bolt * SL: Siphon Life * SL: Soul Link * SM: Shadow Mastery * SoC: Seed of Corruption * SS: Soulstone * Succy: Succubus * UA: Unstable Affliction * VW: Voidwalker Warrior * Arms: Arms Talent Tree * BS: Battle Shout/Battle Stance * BT: Bloodthirst * Def/DS: Defensive Stance * Demo: Demoralizing Shout * DW: Death Wish * Fury: Fury Talent Tree * HS: Heroic Strike * LS: Last Stand * MS: Mortal Strike * OP: Overpower * Prot: Protection Talent Tree * SB: Shield Bash/Shield Block * SS: Sweeping Strikes/Shield Slam * SW: Shield Wall * TC: Thunder Clap * TM: Tactical Mastery * Warr: Warrior * WW: Whirlwind * ZS/Zerker: Berserker Stance Category:Acronyms